


9 O'clock.

by sourytears



Series: Untitled [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourytears/pseuds/sourytears
Summary: It’s the SM’s Hawaiian trip, also the shooting of her special summer SM Station project with the beautiful beaches as the background, Sehun holding her hand and Baekhyun asking to get inside their bed as usual.





	9 O'clock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off of a main story, let me know if you want to read the original story and if you have a better title. SM's 2016 trip inspired. 
> 
> 🌊🌊🌊

_Action._

She only had to hold hands with her boyfriend and guide him inside the water, the concept of the video was shoot from the male protagonist perspective, and of course no one would ever know it was Sehun since his face wouldn’t be seen at any take.

— So cold. — he complains.

She laughs hugging him strongly, while the director shouts “ _excellent”_ because _“that’s all about it”._

Wearing a see through white bikini only, devoted herself to play, bury in the sand and give Sehun those looks full of love for a few hours before moving on to the next scene where they went to a small amusement park at the pier pretending to be on a date, right after they shoot the cabin scene where she tries on his clothes, play on the bed and sleeps on his chest.

They really enjoyed it, since they finally were allowed to work together.

Her boyfriend's manager gladly listened to her words and gave his consent in front of the bosses as requested, which was sort of unbelievable and a big step. Since she had so long asking for a featuring with Kyungsoo in a supposed R&B album for her group.

Deep inside her mind because she wouldn’t say it anytime soon, thought that she had no reason to ask for such things since she provided a lot of income to the company, her group faces were everywhere out there. If she wanted a new album she could compose it, a new apartment, the company would pay for it too, but the company would definitely not allow a simple collaboration.

Upside down against the wooden floor her sight met with Yixing’s black _vans_.

— We need to practice, please. — He said in a certain careful tone.

As if his words would hurt or something like that, she rolled aside before sitting up, stretching a bit in the process due to the uncomfortable surface, contemplated the objective and finally allowed her friends to have a proper dance practice without her in the middle of the room.

Walking through them a pair of hands grab her waist pulling close for a quick kiss. Then she heads where the managers usually sit and wait during their performers rehearsals.

— Byungho, I wanted to ask you for something. — started once she sat beside him.

— I’m listening. — The manager put his phone aside to focus on the girl.

— You know I’m working on a Project for _Station…_ and well _…_ — she looked around waiting for the right words to come. — I want Sehun in the video.

The man, too young to be a schedule manager, laughs before answering:

— Perfect, but you know that is not my decision.

— I know who I have to talk to, — says, her eyes get lost watching that body dancing a few meters in front of her. — I’m just letting you know.

Byungho smiles, writing a mental note to empty his youngest artist agenda.

 

 

_Cut._

After two days there was enough material for the music video and some extra stuff.

Now she could properly enjoy the trip that the company organized for their employees to relax. Nevertheless, everyone was working as per usual, but with Hawaii as their background.

— I went to dive, we should try it together. It’s seriously spectacular. — speaks Sehun on the edge of the bed undoing his bathrobe knot.

— Sure, I would love to. — replies his girlfriend coming out of the bathroom naked, why bother putting on clothes. — If I knew how to swim and didn’t have phobia to the depth of the sea.

— You’re so funny. — He rolls his eyes.

The female laughter fills the room, the black haired reactions were always the best ones. He laughs too, just because he loves her way too much, turning the lights off and slump on the pillows.

He close his eyes with pursed lips.

Take a look at his girlfriend who turns her back to him hugging a pillow, but knows she’s not asleep.

And they were not going to sleep, right?

After all, they chose a cabin instead of a hotel room for privacy reasons and slight respect for Sehun's groupmates because they really shouldn’t hear them having sex even on vacations.

One minute later he is already on top of his girlfriend while she makes sure to keep him right where he is with the grip of her legs. The kisses are desperate and loud, he was so aroused that he directed his right hand in the middle of their bodies to take his erect member, there’s no time for foreplay because he just wants to shove his dick insid-…

The constant knocks on the door force him to stop.

— Sehun… — she whispers with choked voice and frantic chest. — go see.

He gets up with a sigh, his erection intact, not bothering to cover himself by going to the door.

A “ _What are you doing here?”_ and “ _it seems like I came at the right moment”_ , it is heard in the middle of the darkness before Sehun returns accompanied by _Baekhyun?_

She feels like she must cover herself, but Baekhyun's gaze can’t bother her at all.

— I can’t sleep alone. — The newcomer says, slowing down the time with his words.

Her gaze travels from the shortest to Sehun, the last nod.

No need to say no more, she crawls to the edge of the bed to reach Baekhyun and take off his shirt, caresses his chest delicately, her hands descend to his abdomen, where he shrinks to the touch. She takes care of kissing every part of his exposed skin, letting him know how beautiful she thinks he is.

Sehun watches the scene behind them, watches his girlfriend push aside the rest of the clothes that cover Baekhyun before joining them in bed. While she deepthroats Baekhyun, he devoured his mouth.

The girl choked a little looking at her boyfriend kissing Baekhyun, loved it. Motivated to do a better job with her mouth with the loud moans of Baekhyun that were muffled by the opposite lips, her mouth sucks Baekhyun's dick before being filled with cum, then the two men are who take control over her.

 

 

In the morning, the room is a mess, the bed is also a mess and as usual she’s a mess.

Manages to untangle herself in the middle of both bodies to take a bath, where meditates, thinks very deeply what happened the last night.

 _—_ _I want to see you taking him inside your mouth, come on. —_ She ordered to Baekhyun and that was perhaps the most erotic thing she saw in her entire life as he took Sehun in his mouth. 

_Don’t let it happen again._

_—_ _For your old times and for me_. _—_ She beg Sehun, who drives two of his fingers to the chestnut's mouth in response, once moistened he took them between Baekhyun’s legs.

_Handle it well this time._

Her impulse remained stronger by climbing on top of Baekhyun, she wanted to ride him. Maybe there was too much eye contact as her hips moved over him.

_Or you're going to lose it all._

Baekhyun is loud and she seems to enjoy it.

— _Do you like it?_ —. She teases, as she knows the answer.

 _— I love it._ — Moans loudly and Sehun beside them gets up with his phone making his way to the bathroom.

The erratic rhythm of his hips along with the way of kissing her, felt like ... like making love.

_You're going to lose him._

Baekhyun leaves before managers realize his escape in the middle of the night, while she and Sehun have breakfast, as if nothing happened.


End file.
